Problem: During a recent rainstorm, 8.16 inches of rain fell in Gabriela's hometown, and 9.14 inches of rain fell in Christopher's hometown. During the same storm, 5.1 inches of snow fell in Tiffany's hometown. How much more rain fell in Christopher's town than in Gabriela's town?
Solution: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Gabriela's town from the amount of rain in Christopher's town. Rain in Christopher's town - rain in Gabriela's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${9}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ Christopher's town received 0.98 inches more rain than Gabriela's town.